Zaplątani w uczuciach
by Seiko-sann
Summary: Aomine stracił dach nad głową i został przygarnięty przez Kagamiego, w którym to jest zakochany. Jaki efekt odniosą miłostki Aomine? I co na to wszystko Taiga? Czy odwzajemni uczucia Daikiego? I jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odgrywa Kuroko?
1. Chapter 1

Jest to moje pierwsze takie opowiadanie. Nie mam pojęcia jak wyszło xD Ale chyba nie jest najgorzej xD

* * *

Wczesny ranek. Przemyłem twarz wodą, po czym stanąłem przed lustrem. Tak wiem to dziwne, że taki zajebisty ja tego dnia wstał wcześniej niż zwykle, ale miałem ku temu powód.

Spojrzałem na osobę odbitą w zwierciadle.

\- No cześć przystojniaku. Jak zwykle wyglądasz zajebiście. - powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem. Miałem 192 wzrostu. Warzyłem 85 kilogramy i byłem dobrze zbudowany. Moja ciemna karnacja idealnie współgrała z granatowym kolorem moich włosów i szafirowych oczu. Inną częścią ciała też mogłem się popisać. Taki zajebisty ja. Kiedy tak podziwiałem swoje cudowne ciało, usłyszałem walenie w drzwi od łazienki.

\- Aomine wyłaź stamtąd. - zawołał zbulwersowany męski głos.

\- Hai, Hai.. - ubrałem się powolnie w szkolny uniform i wyszedłem, mijając w drzwiach czerwonego ze złości Kagamiego. O najświętsza panienko, jaki to był widok. Chłopak miał 190 wzrostu. Ważył 82 kilo. Tak samo jak ja był dobrze zbudowany. Jego rubinowe oczy świeciły od złości, a rozdwojone brwi były lekko zmarszczone. Jego włosy były czerwone z czarnymi końcówkami. W głowie miał tylko koszykówkę i żarcie. Tylko co taki zajebisty ja robię pod jednym dachem z tym idiotą? Już wyjaśniam. Kilka dni temu zostałem wręcz zmuszony do zamieszkania z nim, gdyż w moim mieszkaniu wybuchł pożar całą kamienice cholera wzięła. Nie mogłem wcisnąć swojego, jakże zajebistego tyłka do domu któregoś z moich kolegów z drużyny, ponieważ mieszkali z rodzicami. Dopiero jakże wspaniałomyślny wywiad Momoi wykazał, iż ten oto idiota stojący przede mną może mnie przygarnąć pod swój dach. Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie narzekałem bo tyłeczek to on miał całkiem zgrabny.

\- Co chcesz do jedzenia? - spytał, a jego wyraz twarzy momentalnie złagodniał.

\- Cokolwiek tam ulepisz to zjem. - odparłem rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie. Chłopak cholernie dobrze gotował. Mogła by być z niego idealna żona. Tak aż trudno mi to przyznać, ale te kilka dni spędzonych z nim pod jednym dachem mnie spedaliło.

Odprowadziłem chłopaka wzrokiem do kuchni. Założył on fartuszek, w którym wyglądał jakże seksownie i przystąpił do gotowania. O najwspanialszy pornosie. Szarpał bym jak Reksio budą. Ten koleś chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojej zajebistości. Choć to i tak ja jestem bardziej zajebisty. Muszę jakoś go w sobie rozkochać i nie będzie już przeszkód, abym sobie poruchał. Z ledwością odwróciłem od niego wzrok i włączyłem telewizor, czekając na swoje śniadanie. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się zapach gotowanego ryżu. Taiga wyszedł z kuchni i postawił na stole dwa talerze. Zdążył już ściągnąć fartuszek co mnie bardzo zawiodło.

\- Itadakimas. - powiedział czerwono włosy siadając i zaczął jeść swoją porcję. Odburknąłem jakieś podziękowanie i zrobiłem to samo. Szczerze mówiąc w pewnym sensie podziwiałem jego apetyt. Miałem już okazję zjeść z nim w fast foodzie i gdzie ja się zadowoliłem czterema burgerami, on wtranrzolił ich dwadzieścia. Ciekaw jestem gdzie on to wszystko składuje. Dosłownie worek bez dna tak jak Murasakibara. Po skończonym posiłku wyszliśmy z domu. Szliśmy w milczeniu, a w połowie drogi rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony.

* * *

Lekcje były cholernie nudne, ale jakoś to przeżyłem. Gdyż miałem mieć dziś trening, to się z niego urwałem. W końcu jestem taki zajebisty że nikt nie jest w stanie mnie pokonać. Nie dobra.. raz się to udało temu idiocie Kagamiemu, ale nie dokonał by tego bez pomocy swojej drużyny. Przechodząc przez park skopałem jakieś niewinne drzewo. Powód tego, iż czynu? Durny nauczyciel angielskiego powiedział mi, że posadzi mnie w klasie! Na szczęście mieszkam ze specjalistą od tego języka. Pogrążę się trochę przy nim, obniżając w minimalnym stopniu moją zajebistość. Nie. W zasadzie to nie. On będzie się pławić w blasku mojej zajebistości i cieszyć z faktu że pozwalam mu się uczyć. Ha. Moja żonka będzie miała co robić. Zaraz.. jeszcze nie jest mój. - Wiem! Pójdę do niego do szkoły! - Pomyślałem i zadowolony z mojego iście zajebistego pomysłu ruszyłem w kierunku liceum Seirin.

Dochodziłem do budynku kiedy zauważyłem Kise. Podszedłem do niego i jak na kulturalnego człowieka przystało przywitałem się.

\- Yo! Kise!

\- Aominecchi! Co ty tutaj robisz? - spytał zaskoczony zerkając na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu.

\- Przyszedłem do Kagamiego. A ty? Zgaduję, że znowu dręczyć Tetsu..

\- Wcale go nie dręczę! - powiedział z oburzeniem nadymając policzki. - Umówiłem się z nim.

\- Ach tak? - uniosłem jedną brew ku górze. - I tak wiem swoje.

\- Hido! - powiedział blondyn płaczliwym głosem.

Dostrzegliśmy, że ludzie wysypują się z budynku po zajęciach klubowych. Od razu zacząłem szukać w tłumie Kagamiego. Chociaż łatwiej by było szukać błękitnej czupryny kolegi z gimnazjum, bo koło niego zawsze jest poszukiwana przeze mnie osoba. To było nawet dość łatwe.

\- Kurokocchi! - zawołał model machając do niego ręką. Oboje dostrzegli Kise oraz mnie i podeszli do nas.

\- Domo Kise-kun. Aomine-kun. - powiedział i podszedł do blondyna stając tak, że prawie stykali się ramionami. Wiedziałem, że Kise jest gejem, ale szczerze mówiąc nie sądziłem, że uda mu się przekonać do siebie Tetsu. Poczułem na sobie czujne spojrzenie Kagamiego. Stał on nieopodal, trzymając od nas lekki dystans i nawet się nie odezwał.

\- No to my już pójdziemy. - powiedział błękitno włosy chwytając blondyna za ramię. Pożegnał się z kolegą z drużyny i poszli.

\- Po coś tu przylazł? - spytał Kagami gdy tamci znikli za rogiem.

\- Jak to po co? Przyszedłem po Ciebie tygrysku. - powiedziałem to takim tonem jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Nie mów do mnie tygrysku. - wycedził przez zęby ze złością.

\- Oj nie marudź. - przełożyłem swoje ramię za jego szyją. - Wracajmy do domu. A i jeszcze będę miał do Ciebie sprawę, ale to później.

* * *

Weszliśmy do mieszkania i od razu rzuciłem się na kanapę. Nie sądziłem, że powrót z czerwono włosym do domu będzie taki ciężki. Przez połowę drogi musiałem tamować krwotok z nosa, gdyż ten idiota mi przywalił. Oczywiście jak na mnie przystało oddałem mu, czego efektem była u chłopaka rozcięta warga. Leżałem tak z twarzą w poduszce i nasłuchiwałem. Przez dobrą chwilę nie słyszałem, żadnych ruchów z jego strony. Przewróciłem się na plecy i wlepiłem spojrzenie we wciąż stojącego w drzwiach Kagamiego.

\- Zrób coś dobrego do żarcia. Głodny jestem. - powiedziałem niby od niechcenia ziewając szeroko.

\- Sam. Sobie. Zrób. - powiedział rzucając mi spojrzenie pełne złości i zamkną się w swoim pokoju. A temu co? Okres ma? No może i obiliśmy sobie mordy, ale co w związku z tym? Z przeciągłym jękiem podniosłem się i poszedłem do kuchni w celu przeszukania lodówki.

\- Kurwa! - zbluźniłem widząc w jej zawartości jedynie dwa pomidory. Ze złością zacząłem przeszukiwać szafki, a nóż ten idiota schował gdzieś coś na czarną godzinę.

Dziesięć minut później leżałem na łóżku w swoim pokoju, zajadając znalezione stare krakersy i przeglądając jedno z moich ulubionych pisemek. Nie ma to jak po ciężkim i męczącym dniu popatrzeć się na wymarzoną miseczkę E jakiejś modelki w bikini. Wetknąłem nos w gazetę i zaciągnąłem się, a moje nozdrza wypełnił zapach druku. Przewróciłem na następną stronę i stwierdziłem, że to nie będzie takie złe jak zwale sobie wyobrażając sobie, że zamiast modelki w czasopiśmie znajduje się ten czerwono włosy idiota. Już miałem sięgać ręką do spodni, aby rozpiąć rozporek kiedy usłyszałem chrząknięcie. Z niechęcią sciągłem gazetę z twarzy i spojrzałem w kierunku drzwi.

* * *

Stałem tak z założonymi rękoma oparty o framugę drzwi do pokoju tego darmozjada. Widząc co zamierza zrobić odchsząknąłem, aby uświadomić mu gdzie się znajduje. Powolnie odsuną swojego świerszczyka na bok i wbił we mnie wkurzone spojrzenie.

\- Czego. - wywarczał.

\- Dwie sprawy. A w zasadzie to trzy. - usłyszałem westchnięcie z jego strony. - Po pierwsze twoja kolej aby ruszyć tyłek do sklepu i uzupełnić zapasy w lodówce. Bo inaczej skonczę dla ciebie gotować. - chciał już zacząć protestować ale uciszyłem go ruchem ręki. - Po drugie to nie twój dom tylko mój i przypominam ci o panujących tutaj zasadach. -wbiłem w niego karcące spojrzenie, na co ten tylko usiadł i z prychnięciem odwrócił głowę w innym kierunku. - A po trzecie w szkole mówiłeś, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę..

\- Miałem.. ale już nie mam po tym jak mi przywaliłeś Bakagami. -ponownie wywarczał pełen złości.

\- O ile sobie przypominam miałem ku temu powód, a ty mi jeszcze oddałeś. - pokazałem palcem na swoją rozwaloną wargę.

\- Pieprz się! - wstał i przeszedł koło mnie szturchając mnie w między czasie.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Do sklepu. A gdzie?! - rzucił mi spojrzenie pełne jadu. - Ale jak wrócę masz mi coś ugotować. Najlepiej jakieś mięcho. - powiedział i zatrzasną za sobą drzwi. Przetarłem dłonią twarz. Kiedy zgodziłem się aby Aomine tu zamieszkał pocieszałem się myślą, że jest to tylko opcja kilku dniowa dopóty, dopóki nie znajdzie sobie nowego mieszkania. Sądziłem, że życie z nim pod jednym dachem będzie nie do zniesienia, a ku mojemu zaskoczeniu okazało się zupełnie inaczej. Przeszłem powolnym krokiem do salonu gdzie usiadłem na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor. To co mnie najbardziej zaskoczyło to fakt, że ten chłopak to całkiem spoko koleś i nawet go polubiłem. Wiem, ostatnio zachowywał się dziwnie i nawet odnoszę wrażenie, że zachowuje się jeszcze dziwniej. Zwłaszcza kiedy podczas gotowania zakładam fartuch. Wtedy patrzy na mnie takim wzrokiem jakby chciał mnie zjeść. A może to tylko moje przywidzenia, bo za bardzo go polubiłem? Choć teraz jak pomyślę o tym, że miał by się stąd niedługo wynieść zostawiając mnie tu samego.. ściska mnie w piersi z bólu. Podejrzewam, że moje lubienie Aomine już wykracza poza to przyjacielskie.


	2. Chapter 2

Wróciłem do domu po jakiejś godzinie. Odłożyłem zakupy do kuchni, po czym rozpakowałem torby, chowając wszystko na swoje miejsca. Kiedy już skończyłem zajmować się kuchnią poszedłem do salonu, gdzie zauważyłem śpiącego na kanapie Kagamiego. Czemu by nie? Skoro zasną w tym a nie innym miejscu to pomaże mu twarz mazakiem. Nie no, to jest jeden z bardziej zajebistych pomysłów. Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu zabierając z komody czarny marker. Nachyliłem się nad chłopakiem zastanawiając się co takiego mu narysować. Korzystając z okazji mogłem od razu przyjrzeć się z bliska twarzy tego idioty. Spał on z lekko otwartymi ustami, a z kącika wylatywała mu ślina. Znając życie ten nienażarty idiota śnił o obiedzie. Pff. Westchnąłem odrzucając na bok nagłą chęć pocałowania go. Przeniosłem wzrok na jego oczy i ze zdziwieniem odkryłem, że są one otwarte.

\- Aomine.. Co ty robisz? - usłyszałem lekko zachrypłe pytanie z ust chłopaka.

\- Eee.. Sprawdzam czy nie masz gorączki. - skłamałem szybko jedną ręką odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. Przytknąłem swoje do jego i ponownie podniosłem wzrok, napotykając rubinowe oczy Kagamiego. Wręcz zatonąłem w ich głębi. Jedyne co byłem teraz w stanie zauważyć z wyjątkiem jego oczu, to hipnotyzująco długie rzęsy.

Siedzieliśmy tak, dłuższą chwilę. Ciągle patrząc sobie w oczy. Powinienem się odsunąć? Chyba tak, ale tak cholernie mi się nie chce. No i ponownie naszła mnie ochota na pocałowanie tego czerwono włosego idioty. Niestety nie dane mi było tego uczynić, gdyż jako pierwszy kontakt przerwał Kagami. Jego twarz oblał soczysty rumieniec i odwrócił głowę.

\- N..Nic mi nie jest. N..nie mam gorączki. - wydukał zakłopotany. Zabrałem rękę z jego czoła i odsunąłem się nadal na niego patrząc. Podniósł dłoń do twarzy, dotykając jej wierzchnią częścią swoich ust.

Poczułem lekki dyskomfort w spodniach. Boże. Jak on uroczo wygląda. Do tego wszystkiego myśl, iż to ja.. Zajebisty ja.. doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu cieszyła mnie bardzo. A czego zresztą można się było spodziewać po mojej zajebistości?

\- Wolałem się upewnić tygrysku. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem wiedząc, że nie lubi jak go tak nazywam.

\- Przestań bo ci znowu przywalę! - powiedział wkurzony.

Znowu to powiem, ale wysławiam moje porno pod niebo.. chociażby dla takich widoków jak teraz. Temu idiocie było do twarzy w tych odcieniach czerwieni wstydu w połączeniu ze złością. Spodobała mi się jego reakcja. Ta teraz jak i wcześniejsza. Nagle zapragnąłem zobaczyć także inne jego reakcje, które mógłbym zobaczyć tylko ja. Bulwa w spodniach zaczynała mi coraz bardziej przeszkadzać. Cieszyłem się w duchu, że siedziałem tak, że nie było tego widać. No w końcu nie chcę zostać bezdomnym, co może mi grozić jak się Taiga dowie. Przeżył już wystarczający szok kiedy się dowiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest gejem.

\- Kupiłem kilka burgerów. Nie musisz mi dzisiaj gotować.

\- Może to jednak ty masz gorączkę. - powiedział z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Nie. Po prostu byłem głodny i stwierdziłem, że nie chce mi się czekać, aż coś upichcisz.

\- Równie dobrze jak tak sobie świetnie radzisz to mogę ci w ogóle nie gotować. - warkną robiąc obrażoną minę. - Gdzie te burgery? - zerkną na mnie.

\- W kuchni. - pokazałem gestem ręki w jej kierunku. - Idź się najeść. Wiem, że tylko na to czekasz. Dziś na mój koszt. - musiałem się go jakoś pozbyć.

\- Dzięki. - wyszczerzył się i poszedł do kuchni.

Westchnąłem z ulgą. Musze sobie teraz ulżyć przez tego idiotę. Wstałem zostawiają mazak na kanapie i poszedłem najszybciej jak mogłem do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Nie mogłem zasnąć. Godzina na zegarku pokazywała czwartą w nocy. Obudziłem się jakąś godzinę temu cały zlany potem. Siedziałem na łóżku i obserwowałem powiewającą na wietrze firankę od otwartego na oścież okna. Nic nie robiłem. Po prostu siedziałem i rozmyślałem o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni. Informacja o tym, że Kuroko postanowił związać się z Kise strasznie mną wstrząsnęła zwłaszcza, że nie powiedział mi o tym i dowiedziałem się jako ostatni. Tak, właśnie to mnie najbardziej bolało. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi.. w zasadzie nadal nimi jesteśmy, ale mimo wszystko nie powiedział mi o tak ważnej sprawie. Następną był fakt, iż wprowadził się do mnie Aomine. Wykorzystuje moją uprzejmość i w końcu się przeliczy. Nie będę dla niego wiecznie gotował zwłaszcza, że udowodnił że doskonale potrafi sobie poradzić. No i właśnie sprawa tego idioty nie dawała mi spać. Po południu zanim zasnąłem zdołałem dojść do wniosku, że moje lubienie Aomine wykracza już poza to przyjacielskie, lecz.. Jest ono już bardziej braterskie. Nie wiem, trudno mi określić jak mam go traktować. Naprawdę nie wiem. Choć miło jest wracać do domu z myślą, że ktoś tam na ciebie czeka. Nawet jeśli czeka tylko na jedzenie, ale to nic.

Wstałem aby zamknąć okno. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a liście z drzew zaczynały powoli spadać. Chłodny wiatr owiał moją twarz, a w moich myślach pokazały mi się szafirowe oczy Daikiego. Poczułem jak robi mi się gorąco na twarzy mimo, że właśnie zamknąłem okno a w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze chłodno. No i sytuacja z popołudnia, nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Wciąż byłem zaskoczony swoją reakcją w tamtym momencie. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz po plecach i próbowałem się maksymalnie skupić na tym aby nie myśleć o jego oczach. Ostatecznie nie mogłem zasnąć już wcale. Poszedłem do kuchni i zaparzyłem sobie kawę. Chyba czas schować urazę i poradzić się Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3

Sumimasen~ Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne jakie się niżej pojawiły ale byłam zbyt zmęczona aby je poprawić.. Ale jednak mam tą nadzieję, że się tam nie pojawiły *patrzy w dół* No cóż.. co ma być to będzie.. Miłego czytania~

* * *

Kiedy się obudziłem Taigi już nie było w domu. Ten dupek nawet nie raczył mnie obudzić. Jedyne co zostawił to kartkę z informacją, że wróci późno i żeby na niego nie czekać. Na jego szczęście zostawił mi w lodówce śniadanie i kilka burgerów z wczoraj. Ubrałem się i poszedłem do szkoły. Byłem już i tak mocno spóźniony na poranny trening więc go sobie już odpuściłem. Na prawie wszystkich lekcjach spałem, no i zastanawiało mnie co Kagami ma takiego ważnego do zrobienia, że późno wróci. Na pewno nie mógł być to trening bo znałem już jego plan na pamięć i wiem, że go dziś nie ma. Nie powinienem go poszukać i sprawdzić co robi? No w końcu jestem w nim zakochany, więc to chyba oczywiste że chciałbym o nim wiedzieć wszystko. Jednak.. nie mógł bym mu tego zrobić bo byłby bardzo zły. Choć lubię go wkurzać. Ale to by była chyba już z lekka przesada. Telefonu też nie odbiera bo dzwoniłem do niego od rana już kilka razy. Czyżby pozostało mi już tylko cierpliwie czekać, aż nie wróci do domu? Miałem zamiar dzisiaj zacząć wprowadzać w życie mój zajebisty plan, jak go w sobie rozkochać. Układanie go zajęło mi prawie całą noc. Tak.. i wyszło mi to całkiem zajebiście.

\- Więc o co chodzi Kagami-kun? - spytał spokojnie Kuroko. Lekcje skończyły się już dawno. Usiadłem na trawie. Oboje znajdowaliśmy się teraz przy rzece. W miejscu do którego często przychodziliśmy sobie pogadać, poza boiskiem i barem szybkiej obsługi. Postanowiłem mu się poradzić i podzielić się z nim moimi spostrzeżeniami ostatnich dni. Zresztą nie tak dawno to Kuroko mi się zwierzał i teraz przyszła kolej na mnie.

\- Nie wiem co mam myśleć o Aomine. - wypaliłem prosto z mostu. - Z resztą nadal jestem na ciebie zły, że nie powiedziałeś mi jako pierwszemu o swoim związku z Kise. - chłopaka to co powiedziałem nie zaskoczyło. Usiadł koło mnie i wlepił wzrok w tafle wody.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci o naszym związku bo nie wiedziałem jak na to zareagujesz. Przepraszam, że wyszło tak jak wyszło. No i ostatecznie dowiedziałeś się o tym od kogoś innego. Po części bałem się o tym tobie powiedzieć. Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciał już ze mną grać w kosza. - powiedział z tym swoim spokojem jaki mu zawsze towarzyszył. - Jednak co do Aomine.. uważam, że powinieneś dać mu szansę. - to mówiąc spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Pasujecie do siebie. Na pewno będziecie razem szczęśliwi. - zatkało mnie.

\- K..Kuroko ale ja nie o tym. Z..zresztą ja nie jestem gejem. W..więc skąd ci to przyszło do głowy. - wyjąkałem i spaliłem buraka. - On jest idiotą. - błękitno włosy chłopak uśmiechną się.

\- Jak uważasz Kagami-kun. W każdym razie daj mu szansę.

\- Jaką szansę?! O czym ty znowu mówisz..

\- Zobaczysz, a zrozumiesz. Pamiętaj, że jestem dobrym obserwatorem. A ciebie wystarczy tylko uświadomić w kilku sprawach. - wstał i przewiesił torbę przez ramię.

\- C..co?! W czym znowu uświadomić? - nie ogarniałem co Kuroko do mnie mówi. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Jesteś po prostu głupi Kagami-kun. - powiedział z kpiącym uśmiechem. - Mam się spotkać z Kise-kun'em więc muszę już iść. Tobie radzę też już iść do domu. Aomine-kun na ciebie czeka. - powiedział i poszedł, a ja zostałem i jeszcze chwilę siedziałem i zastanawiałem się co tak właściwie mi powiedział Kuroko. Po krótkim przemyśleniu wróciłem do domu zahaczając po drodze o spożywczaka.

* * *

Siedziałem rozwalony na kanapie i skakałem po kanałach w telewizji. W zasadzie to już prawie zasypiałem, ale usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi.

\- Tadaima! - usłyszałem wołanie z korytarza, więc wstałem i podszedłem do niego.

\- Cześć! - powiedziałem ziewając i drapiąc się jedną ręką po karku. Obejrzałem go sobie od stóp do głowy. Był cały mokry. - Co ci? - pokazałem na przemoczone ciuchy Kagamiego.

\- Jak wracałem ze sklepu to zastała mnie ulewa. - podniósł siatki trzymane w jednej z rąk, które od razu zaszeleściły i poszedł do kuchni. Zabrał się za rozpakowywanie ich.

\- Powinieneś się przebrać i wysuszyć bo się pochorujesz. - powiedziałem idąc za nim. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- Od kiedy to tak przejmujesz się mną i moim zdrowiem? - odburkną dalej rozpakowywując zakupy. - I nie powiem ci gdzie byłem. Nie powinno cię to obchodzić.

\- Ale jednak mnie obchodzisz ty i to gdzie byłeś. Więc powiedz i idź się przebrać a ja rozpakuję siatki do końca za ciebie. - stanąłem obok niego i zacząłem wypakowywać torby do końca, a on tylko stał i z rozdziawioną gębą się na mnie patrzył. No zajebiście wiem. Święto lasu dosłownie. Ja Pan i władca zajebisty Aomine Daiki postanowiłem sam bez niczyjej prośby coś zrobić. Czy nie mogę już czasem sam z własnej inicjatywy nikomu pomóc? Spojrzałem na niego z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Idź się przebrać i wysuszyć bo inaczej ci w tym pomogę tygrysku. - mówiąc to ustawiłem się tak, że zaskoczony czerwono włosy idiota znajdował się między blatem, mną i moimi ramionami, które opierałem po jego obu stronach na wspomnianym wcześniej blacie. Z jego mokrych włosów po jego czole spłynęło kilka kropel wody. Chuja ze wszystkim. Pocałuję go. Najwyżej stracę ponownie dach nad głową i zamieszkam w szkole. Zbliżałem się już do jego twarzy, a on jakoś dziwnie się rozluźnił. Kiedy nasze usta dzieliło już może z dwa centymetry chłopak zrobił coś czego się po nim nie spodziewałem. Zarzucił swoje ręce na mojej szyi i złączył nasze usta nim ja to zrobiłem. Od razu wykorzystując tą sytuację wtargnąłem językiem do wnętrza jego ust i zacząłem badać jego wnętrze. Czerwono włosy jękną, kiedy dotknąłem jego pleców. Przysunąłem go powoi do siebie tak, żebyśmy się stykali naszymi ciałami. Robiłem to ostrożnie aby niczego nie popsuć, w końcu taka okazja może się już nie zdarzyć. Nie wiem w końcu czy on się tylko zapomniał czy co mu odbiło, ale wiedziałem jedno, że trzeba brać puki okazja. Kiedy w końcu przylegaliśmy już do siebie, nasze pocałunki nasiliły się i stały już bardziej zachłanne. Ostrożnie wsunąłem swoje ręce pod jego mokrą koszulkę. Powoli zaczynałem przesuwać swoje ciepłe dłonie po jego zmarzniętych od mokrego ubrania muskularnych plecach ku górze, a jego koszulka zaczęła się podnosić. Kiedy znajdowała się już wystarczająco wysoko, ściągnąłem ją jednym szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem z chłopaka. Przerwał pocałunek i zaciągną się powietrzem czując nagły przypływ chłodnego powietrza, które odczuwał przez mokre ciało. Wypuścił powietrze trzymane w chwile w buzi i zaczął dyszeć. Nie dziwiłem się temu bo ten pocałunek to było coś. Dyszałem i obserwowałem go. Podniósł dłoń do ust i chwile tak stał. Też się nie ruszałem. Po chwili nasze oddechy uspokoiły się, a Kagami cały czerwony bo teraz jak sobie uświadomił co tak właściwie się tu działo spalił cegłę, wyminął mnie zwinnym ruchem i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Po krótkiej chwili wyszedł z niego z suchymi ubraniami w dłoni i poszedł do łazienki.

* * *

Tak ja zamknęły się z mną drzwi, tak usiadłem pod nimi rzucając w kąt świeże ubrania, które trzymałem chwilę wcześniej w dłoni. Czułem jak moja twarz płonie. Nie rozumiałem swojego zachowania.

Przecież nie jestem gejem, więc jak..? Ja się pytam jak?! Pocałowałem Aomine. Na dodatek spodobało mi się i to bardzo. Może.. może to jest tak jak mówił Kuroko? Może faktycznie powinienem dać szanse temu idiocie? Zwłaszcza teraz po moim wybryku. Boże.. nie rozumiem sam siebie.

Podniosłem się i poszedłem pod prysznic. Zimna woda oblewała moje ciało. Miałem nadzieję, że to coś da. Skura paliła mnie w każdym miejscu, gdzie dotykał mnie chwilę wcześniej Aomine. Chciałem więcej i to mnie przerażało najbardziej. Ten pocałunek był tak elektryzujący i wypełniony namiętnością, że nie byłem w stanie nawet określić jakie uczucia we mnie wówczas panowały. Podniosłem głowę w górę pozwalając aby woda obmywała mi całą rozpaloną ze wstydu twarz. Po chwili wyszedłem z pod prysznica. Chciałem tu jeszcze trochę posiedzieć i na razie nie wychodzić. Nie teraz po tym jak w głowie mam jeszcze większy mętlik, a do tego wszystkiego nie mogę poukładać swoich myśli bo zajmuje je co chwila pewna osoba. Przez to byłem cały czas porządnie zarumieniony. Nie chciałem go teraz widzieć. Bałem się zobaczyć go teraz po tym wszystkim. Przemyłem jeszcze kilka razy twarz lodowatą wodą. Jednak nie dane mi było posiedzieć jeszcze chwili w spokoju gdyż zza drzwi dobiegł łomot, najprawdopodobniej w kuchni, a zaraz po nim głośne przeklinanie. Szybko wyszedłem zobaczyć co się stało. Aomine był w kuchni. Kucał i zbierał pozbijane szkło i jedzenie, które się na nim znajdowało.

\- Co ty robisz?! Chcesz mi kuchnie rozwalić czy co?! - powiedziałem wściekły.

\- Phy.. Chciałem zrobić coś nam do jedzenia. Bo zawsze ty robisz. - powiedział nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Był do mnie odwrócony tyłem. - I jak widzisz jak próbowałem mieszać składniki to spadła mi ta cholerna misa! - prawie, że to wykrzyczał, po czym znowu zaczął przeklinać cały świat i wszystko co się dało. Obszedłem go i również kucłem w celu pomocy mu przy sprzątani.

\- Pomogę ci. - powiedziałem. Zacząłem zbierać potłuczone kawałki szkła kiedy zauważyłem, że ten idiota jest ranny w rękę. - Aomine ty krwawisz! Daj rękę opatrzę ci ją!

\- Nie chce, żebyś mi pomagał! I nic mi nie jest nie musisz mi opatrywać tej cholernej ręki! - wykrzyczał, a ja go zupełnie ignorując chwyciłem za krwawiącą rękę i zacząłem oglądać ranę. Miał rozciętą całą wewnętrzną część dłoni i to dość głęboko. Wyrwał mi swoją dłoń i przystąpił do dalszego sprzątania. - Ta rana to nic takiego! A jak już się napatrzyłeś to pomóż mi sprzątać!

\- Aomine! - powiedziałem stanowczo. - Ta rana to nie jest nic takiego, więc siadaj i daj sobie opatrzyć tą przeklęcie krwawiącą rękę! Chyba, że wolisz żeby ci ją lekarz zszywał!

\- Kssy.. - spojrzał na mnie i usiadł. - Niech ci będzie. - umyłem ręce i wyciągnąłem z szafki wszystkie potrzebne opatrunki. Podszedłem do niebiesko włosego. Siedział z odwróconą głową w innym kierunku i z wystawioną ręką. Oblałem szybko wodą utlenioną ranę niczego nie spodziewającego się Aomine, a piana od razu się uniosła. - Cholera debilu to boli! - wydarł się na całe gardło. Zignorowałem go. Otarłem delikatnie ranę i zacząłem zakładać opatrunek na jego dłoni.

\- Ciekawi mnie jak ty to zrobiłeś, że pociąłeś się szkłem aż tak głęboko. - powiedziałem kończąc zawiązywać bandaż.

\- Tak jak mówiłem ta cholerna misa spadła i się potłukła. Próbowałem to jak najszybciej pozbierać no i jak widać wpiłem sobie w dłoń kawałek szkła.

\- Ehh.. Ty się lepiej w ogóle do kuchni nie zbliżaj, jeśli tak ma to wyglądać. Dobra skończone. Możesz już iść ja to posprzątam. - powiedziałem i uniosłem wzrok. Ciemno skóry chłopak siedział i mi się przyglądał, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. - N..no co? - moją twarz oblał rumieniec.

\- Nic. - powiedział uśmiechając się psotnie. - Wyglądasz słodko jak się tak rumienisz. - słysząc to rumieniec na mojej twarzy zmienił barwę na ciemniejszy, a ja się szybko wyprostowałem.

\- W..wcale nie! - spojrzałem w innym kierunku i przysłoniłem oczy dłoniom. - Boże zachowuję się jak jakaś zawstydzona nastolatka. - pomyślałem. W pewnym momencie poczułem coś ciepłego i miękkiego na swoich ustach. Pod świadomie uchyliłem je lekko dając chłopakowi leprze pole do popisu, co od razu wykorzystał i wpakował do nich swój język. Nie chciałem tego. Nie chciałem tego pocałunku ale.. nie mogłem mu się oprzeć. Nie kontrolując samego siebie oddałem mu pocałunek, na co chłopak lekko zamruczał. Poczułem jak przechodzą mnie dreszcze. Przyjemne dreszcze. Nagle chłopak odsuną się i wrócił na swoje miejsce cały uśmiechnięty.

\- Dziękuję. - podniósł opatrzoną rękę w górę. - Za opatrzenie mi ręki. - siedziałem jak oniemiały. Moja twarz płonęła odcieniem czerwieni który raczej jeszcze nie przybrałem wcześniej. Byłem zaskoczony swoją śmiałością z przed chwili. Przecież nie jestem gejem. Powtarzałem sobie w myślach. Lecz pod świadomie wiedziałem, że to nie prawda. Nie chciałem po prostu przyjąć tego do świadomości. Lecz czułem że ewidentnie coś mnie ciągnie do Aomine. Chciałem od niego więcej czułości i takich pocałunków. Aomine mnie obserwował.

\- Co spodobało ci się? - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Może chcesz więcej? Hymm? - dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że patrze się na jego usta.

\- N..Nie! - powiedziałem szybko po czym zakłopotany i spalony ze wstydu pobiegłem do pokoju.


End file.
